Songs: YYH Style!
by Blue Pixie Dust
Summary: When you have someone who never pays attention during science, or any subjet for that matter, you get THIS! My collection of songs re-done YYH style (with help from friends! Read notes with me and Waldo the amazing bobble-head turtle for more laughs.)
1. I'm too sexy

Ok, this is what my friends and I think of during science. School? WHAT IS THIS CRAP!!! WE don't pay attention during friggin school!! We make up songs!

!&!&!&!&!&!&!

I'm too sexy: The YYH Version

Yusuke: I'm too sexy for my school

Too sexy for my school

I don't go, I'm too cool

Kuwabara: I'm to sexy for my cat

Too sexy for my cat

Whatcha think of that?

Shizuru: I'm way sexier than my brother

Way sexier than my brother

How do we have the same mother?!?!

Hiei: I'm too sexy for eye

Too sexy for my eye

And ppl think I'm bi BUT I'M NOT!!! (a message LOUDLY brought to you by Katie)

Kurama: I'm to sexy for my mom

To sexy for my mom

......This is a WEIRD song!!

Youko: I'm too sexy for my plants

Too sexy for my plants

Let me take off my-

Botan: I'M to sexy for my brain

Too sexy for my brain

Oh, look, guys, a train!! (sry to all Botan lovers. If you were us, you'd understand why she's a tad dispised)

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Me: Man, I just need a life or something........ I NEED A MONKEY!!! That's what I need!!!

Waldo the bobble-head turle: You need a brain.

Me: Hey! Atleast I gave you a cool name!

Waldo: You named me after a guy in a book that you look for like the "I Spy" books but not. "Where's Waldo?". WHO GIVES A CRAP?!?!

Me: I could have named you Edweena. Then you'd be a girl.

Waldo: That is about the GAYEST name I've ever heard.

Me: No, CARTER is!!

Waldo: You should never have watched that ONE episode of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy.

Me: I never watched it again after that but Carter was funny!!!

Waldo: Yeah, you spend too much time doing computer homework

Me: Hey, when they just say "type for 5 minutes", that leaves it totally open for WHAT I want to type. So I typed about muffins who beat up guys in ski masks and lamp posts who love orange soda. My mom says I'm just creative but I think I just don't get in contact with living being enough.

Waldo: You never leave your friends alone!

Me: Yeah, sure..... Oh look, Waldo, it's Hiei! Hi Hiei- whoa, who's in the tree with him? I think it is... wow... I've never seen anyone bend like THAT before... man... Hey Waldo, can you do that?!

Waldo: I dunno... never tried... –gasp- Oh my word, there goes the seventh belt!

Me: -with a video camera- Man, now THIS is what tv is all about! And now... uh... OMG, ITS HUGE!... uh -cough-... I mean... anyway

Waldo: O.O


	2. We will Rock you

Me: Ok, so we got a new song (FINALLY) which is much shorter than the other one but it will be updated sometime. SO.... We got a few references to the authors here. Waldo, would you please introduce them?

Waldo the amazing bobble-head turtle: Alrighty then! Anne is a blonde girl who is extremely violent.

Me: LIKE ME!!!

Waldo: And she's related to the mafia. Yes, her old, dead, been-shot relatives from a long time ago were in the mafia which explains a lot. But she loves both Youko and Kurama

Me: grumble grumble

Waldo: And then there's a reference to our dear writer here who likes to play volleyball but every time she reaches up to hit the ball, a little bit of her stomach shows.

Me: Yes, my friend Kelli was being bored and not playing volleyball during lunch and made up my portion of the song.

Waldo: Kelli is not included. B/c she's Kelli.

Me: Did you know that "Macy" without the "y" is "Mac"?

Waldo: Shut up, Lydia. You need your medication.

Me: But I don't have medication.

Waldo: Well, maybe you need to get it.

Me: By the way, when we say "flip" in here, that's our censored version of the f word. It makes it a little easier to understand then. And we say "cheesed off" so the random "cheesed" part in there with Hiei means he's always mad.

Waldo: ON with the songs!

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

**Youko:**

Youko will, Youko will FLIP YOU!!

Youko will, Youko will FLIP YOU!!

Youko really cool and he's such a hottie

But he'll sometimes get a little naughty

He's got man-eating plants

Humongous hands

Oh my! He just took off his pants!

Oh, Youko will, Youko will FLIP YOU!!

**Anne:**

Anne will, Anne will KILL YOU

Anne will, Anne will KILL YOU

Anne's got a gun, she's gonna shoot you in the head

And on the weekends you can find her in Youko's bed

She's got long blonde hair

She really don't care

She's making out with someone right in there.

Oh, Anne will, Anne will KILL YOU

**Yusuke:**

Yusuke will, Yusuke will SHOOT YOU!!

Yusuke will, Yusuke will SHOOT YOU!!

Yusuke's just 14 but he's really cool

Heck he doesn't even have to go to school

He's got a real cool gun

So you better run

Kelli's starring straight at the sun

Oh, Yusuke will, Yusuke will SHOOT YOU!!

**Lydia:**

Lydia's, Lydia's AWESOME!!

Lydia's, Lydia's AWESOME!!

Kelli's really cool but Lydia's better

She just showed some skin so I better go get her

She's really lame

But Kelli's the same

She can't stop giving people new nicknames

Oh, Lydia's, Lydia's AWESOME!

**Hiei:**

Hiei will, Hiei will BURN YOU!

Hiei will, Hiei will BURN YOU!

Hiei's demon and he's really cool

His favorite words are "hn" and "fool"

He's 4'10' at least

He's always cheesed

Yeah he was worried about the tree.

Oh, Hiei will, Hiei will BURN YOU!

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Me: Yes, it sucked, yes it was random, and yes, I did make up some of it as I was typing this up. Hehehe!

Waldo: You can't write for the life of you.

Me: But that doesn't mean I should stop. I could be doing these people a favor by distracting them from homework or other important stuff. I always wish I can someone to give me a good reason to stop doing homework Any reason would be a good reason!

Waldo: I don't know how you got good grades, you lazy bum.

Me: Pansy:

Waldo: You yellow-bellied, lilly-livered, sone of a one-eyed prairie dog!

Me: Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries! I blow my nose at you! Now shut up or I will taunt you a second time!

Waldo: -.-


	3. A Moment Like This

Me: Let's play... WHEEL! OF! SONGS!!!

Waldo: Now, whatever song the wheel lands on, you must redo YYH STYLE!!! And if you do it well, you get GOOD REVIEWS!!

Me: WHAT?!?! NO car? No fridge? Not even a new toaster?!!

Waldo: We're playing Wheel of Songs, not wheel of fortune. And our choices ARE......ahem........ looks at the wheel Stacey's mom? But didn't someone already do that one?

Me: NO!!

Waldo:.... Anyway, there's also..... "All I want for Christmas"....."Girls and Boys"....... "A Moment Like This"..... "1000 Miles" .... And lastly, ......"Bring me to Life."

Me: Alright then, let's SPIN that sucker!!

Waldo: (with his other-worldly powers, he spins the wheel and it lands on....) A MOMENT LIKE THIS!!! Yes, now you have to redo A Moment Like This.

Me: But I like that song.

Waldo: Too bad. It'll be more fun killing it. I promise. You're too sappy for your own good anyway. Your boyfriend will hate you.

Me: -.- Would you like me to rename you Jeriquad? (Yes, that is an actually name)

(LOL Pom Pom and Jelly Belly)

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

**Karasu:**

What if I told you, it was all meant to be?

Would you believe me? Would you agree?

It's almost that feeling, we've fought before.

So tell me that you don't think I'm gay

When I tell you that you're really hot stuff

**Kurama:**

A moment like this

I wish I had a shotgun

At a moment like this

I wish that me and Youko

Could finally make the switch

Yeah, so that way he

Could fight instead of me

Some people cringe in fear

At a moment like this

**Karasu:**

Everything dies, but your beauty remains

Something so tender I can't explain

Well I may be dreaming but till I awake

Can't we get right to it then I'll kill you

And I'll cherish that scared look on your face

**Kurama:**

A moment like this

I wish I had a body guard

For a moment like this

I want to run and hide

At a moment like this

I wish that I

Could finally just die

If I can't kill him, kill me

At a moment like this

**Karasu:**

Could I be the biggest queer of all?

I want to know that you will catch me when I fall

Let me give you a kiss...

**Kurama:**

Some people run a lifetime from a moment like this!!!!

Some people run a lifetime

From a moment like this

Each time I try to kill him

I always just miss

Oh, I wish that he

Would get away from me

I wish I wasn't gorgeous

At a moment like this

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Me: ROFTL!! I love that one!! I am a severe Karasu hater. Especially since he's got a thing for MY MAN!!!

Waldo: He's not real though.

Me: Hey, I don't make fun of you and your little crush on Bulma from Dragon Ball Z!

Waldo: (GASP) How'd you find out about that!

Me: REVIEW!!! I should at least get reviews if I don't get a toaster -.-


	4. Yusuke's Mom

Me: Waldo has run away from home and now I have no one to help me introduce this chapter!! cries

Foamy the Squirrel: That F-ing bastard.

Me: Who the crap are you?

Foamy: I'm Foamy, dumb ass.

Me: You're scary.

Foamy: You're F-ing retarded.

Me: What screwed you up?

Foamy: My bitch gothic owner decided that she needed to mutilate something or some shit like that and I've been bitter toward people ever F-ing since. So you're my first victim. DIE BLONDIE!!

Me: WALDO!!! SAVE ME FROM THIS SWEARING SQUIRREL!!!!

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

Yusuke I can't come over after class

Cause if your mom is there, I think I'll pass

Did she finally get back from the bar

Or did she actually crash her car

You know she's just a little weird and crazy

She may be all grown up but Yusuke can't you see

Something's wrong

With Yusuke's mom

I don't think her head

Is quite screwed on

Yusuke can't you see

Your mom's such a druggy

She's just a little weird

CauseYusuke's mom's had too much beer

Yusuke do you remember when I mowed your lawn?

Your mom came out with nothing on

I could tell she was drunk by the way she walked

And by the way she couldn't talk

I know you think that just imagining

But since your dad walked out your mom could use some therapy

Something's wrong

With Yusuke's mom

I don't think her head

Is quite screwed on

Yusuke can't you see

Your mom's such a druggy

She's just a little weird

CauseYusuke's mom's had too much beer

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Me: That chorus was really intended for another girl's mom. It went something like:

Something's wrong

With Jamie's mom

I don't think her head

Is quite screwed on

Jamie can't you see

Your mom's kinda creepy

I know it might be mean

But Jamie's mom's annoying

Foamy: You must really hate her.

Me: Something like that. And would you stop pointing that sharp object at me!!

Foamy: I told you, woman!! No bitching at me!! I tie you up tighter if that's what you want. That F-ing shithead, Waldo is not gonna come get you so you're stuck with me!!

(PS: There's a website called that has cartoons about a weird cussing squirrel named Foamy. It's a lot of language but he's got a friend who takes so much medication that he talks a million miles a minute who I love)


	5. If Yusuke had a Million Dollars

_(We last left our poor authoress in the clutches of an evil squirrel who said the F-word too much. Waldo is no where in sight and this girl really needs to go to the bathroom. What will happen?...)_

Me: Pleeeeeeeaaaasssee!!

Foamy: I said NO!!

Me: What, you want me to went my pants?

Foamy: Will you just shut the hell up for like 2 seconds here?

Me: But then I'll smell really bad for a really long time and you'll have to sithereinthesameroomasmeandsmellthehorriblestenchthatyoucausedand-

Foamy: -poking the girl- Where's the off button on this bitch?

_(SUDDENLY! Waldo swoops in with heroic music playing in the back round)_

Me: WALDO!!! You've come to save me!!

Waldo: Well, my Stupid Senses were tingling so I knew right away that someone was being very stupid and annoying very nearby.

Me: You know me too well. - Now time to sing "If I Had A Million Dollars" by the Barenaked Ladies (which is a great song. Very funny in and of itself)

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Yusuke:

**If I had a million dollars**

(If I had a million dollars)

I would buy me a house

(I would buy me a house)

**If I had a million dollars**

(If I had a million dollars)

I'd buy a French maid to clean the house

(With a very skimpy outfit)

**And If I had a million dollars**

(If I had a million dollars)

Well, I'd buy a red sportscar

(Complete with giant cupholders too)

**If I had a million dollars,**

I'd buy your love

**If I had a million dolla**rs

I'd build a tree fort in our yard

**If I had a million dollars**

Kicking out Hiei might not be that hard

**If I had a million dollars**

Maybe we could put like a little tiny fridge in there somewhere

And we could got up there and hang out

Like open the fridge and stuff

And there would already by foods laid out for us

Like little pre-wrapped sausages and stuff

(They have pre-wrapped sausages but they don't have pre-wrapped bacon.)

Can you blame them?

(…Well, yeah!)

**If I had a million dollars**

(If I had a million dollars)

I'd buy you a snake-skin purse

(But not a real snake skin, that's cruel)

**If I had a million dollars**

(If I had a million dollars)

I'd buy you and exotic pet

(Like a demon or Kuwabara)

**If I had a million dollars**

(If I had a million dollars)

I'd buy a magazine store

(With all the hot celebrity girls)

**If I had a million dollars,**

I'd buy your love

**If I had a million dollars**

We wouldn't have to walk to the store

**If I had a million dollars**

We'd take a limousine 'cause it costs more

**If I had a million dollars**

We wouldn't have to eat hot dogs

(Of course we would, we'd just eat more of it)

And buy really expensive ketchups with it

(That's right, all the fanciest Dijon ketchups)

**If I had a million dollars**

(If I had a million dollars)

I'd buy a poster of you

(But not really one of you, that's cruel)

**And if I had a million dollars**

(If I had a million dollars)

I'd buy you some art

(A Picasso or a Garfunkel)

**If I had a million dollars**

(If I had a million dollars)

I'd buy you a monkey

(Haven't you always wanted a monkey?)

**If I had a million dollars**

I'd buy your love

If I had a million dollars, if I had a million dollars

If I had a million dollars, if I had a million dollars

**I'd be rich**

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Waldo: Wow, that was really repetitive and you hardly changed a thing.

Me: It was just too good to change most of it. By the way, thanks for beating the ever-loving snot outta Foamy. I had no idea you were an expert at street-fighting.

Waldo: Yo, a brotha's gotta know how to defend himself. You know what I mean, dawg.

Me: I'm not even gonna touch that one.


	6. 1985

Waldo: Hello Everyone! Welcome to our newest edition of Songs: YYH Style!

Me: -sitting in a corner with her back to the reader sniffing something-

Waldo: Uhh… what…. What are you doing exactly?

Me: -in a French voice- Doo not coom ane' closair! I am your Spanish lovair, Zjon Claude!

Waldo: O.O Well, John Claude, what is that in your hand? Did you get into the Paprika AGAIN? Hand it over!

Me: Eet ees ZJON Claude! Not dees John yoo speak of. Say like "Jock", de name of that dog in Lady and de Tramp. AND NEVAIR! Paprika ees mah life! I doo have an idea, zo…

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Yusuke just hit the floor

And Keiko slammed the door

They both went their way

After a real bad day

When Yusuke flipped her skirt

Keiko grabbed his shirt

She got up in his face

And put him

Back in

His place

She said

"I'll punch you

I'll kick you

You really make me sick you

Are just so

Retarded

Ever since the day we started"

She said,

"I'll tell you

Exactly what I will do"

But Yusuke's preoccupied

With Keiko's

Keiko's

Keiko's big, brown eyes

Yusuke went to fight in

The Dark Tournament

He almost lost a match

And Keiko had a fit

She told him later on

It's a good thing that he won

'Cause she might have had

To punish him real bad

Keiko didn't want

Him to die

Just the thought of him gone

Made her cry

He'd be a loser

If he left her

Whatever happened to

Yusuke

First class

Fighting bad-ass

"I'll punch you

I'll kick you

You really make me sick you

Are just so

Retarded

Ever since the day we started"

She said,

"I'll tell you

Exactly what I will do"

But Yusuke's preoccupied

With Keiko's

Keiko's

Keiko's big, brown eyes

She hated this

Make it stop

If Yusuke ever loses then she'll blow her top

And when it looked like

He was a goner

She just screamed

"Stop

Stop

STOP"

And yelled

"I'll punch you

I'll kick you

You really make me sick you

Are just so

Retarded

Ever since the day we started"

She said,

"I'll tell you

Exactly what I will do"

But Yusuke's preoccupied

With Keiko's

Keiko's

Keiko's big, brown eyes

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Waldo: Well that was sweet... in a violent… threatening… sort of way. You ok now?

Me: Ugh, I think I'm having like a Paprika hangover. I feel like I'm gonna throw up. :P But I hope everyone liked my song while I was high on Paprika.: ) lol. And as always…

REVIEW!


End file.
